Dance of the Blue Eagle
by potterjackson916
Summary: "I, Lily Luna Potter do NOT like Lorcan Lovegood. He is my friend and only my friend. Nothing more. Right?" Lily Potter is a sixth year at Hogwarts and is dealing with the Yule Ball. But everyone keeps saying that she should go with her best friend Lorcan and is worried that he likes her more than a friend. And is more worried that SHE likes him more than a friend. Bad at summary
1. Chapter 1

I** DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS! ALL J.K ROWLING'S CHARACTERS! (MOSTLY CAUSE I SORTA HAVE TO IMPROVISE)**

**READ ON MY FELLOW POTTERHEADS!**

*****Lily's POV*

"Hey Lorcan." I said as I sat down in my Charms seat.

"Hey Lils." My best friend Lorcan says without even looking up from his book.

_"Typical Ravenclaws."_ I think. He must think the same thing about me though whenever I take on dares my cousin Hugo gives me. Hugo, Lorcan and Lysander are all Ravenclaws and constantly dare me to do things because I'm a Gryffindor. What makes it even worse is that every year the dares get worse as I get older and now we are all in sixth year.

"Did you do the homework?" I ask Lorcan curiously.

"Yes Lily I did the homework." he says putting down his _Fantastic Beasts_ _and Where to Find Them_ textbook.

"Well I was wondering if the spell is a conjuring spell or a hex cause it can go both ways." I explained.

"It is a conjuring spell Lils. If you payed more attention instead of daydreaming you would know that." Lorcan said with a smirk.

"No need to be rude." I mumble.

"Aw come on Lily he was just kidding." Hugo says behind me.

"Shut up Hugo." I tell him with a smile.

"Careful Hugo, your cousin has a nasty temper." Lysander says to Hugo.

I turn around and glare at Lysander and Hugo until Professor Flitwick walks in a couple of seconds later.

*After the lesson*

Lorcan looked drenched and I couldn't stop apologizing.

"Lorcan I am so sorry!" I said for the hundredth time.

"Lily it's fine, you have the spell down now." Lorcan said grinning.

Lorcan, Hugo, Lysander and I laugh all the way to the Great Hall for dinner. I wave bye to them and sit down at the Gryffindor table. Rose sits in front of me with her friend Tammy Thomas. Next to me my friend Allison Wood and Cassie Bennett (muggle born) sit down.

"Hey Lily!" the two of them said in unison.

"Hey!" I said.

I grabbed a piece of chicken and started cutting it up when I noticed Allison and Cassie eyeing me.

"What?" I asked suddenly thinking I had something in my hair.

"We overheard something." Allison said in a gleeful whisper.

"Headmistress McGonagall is going to announce it tonight." Cassie said.

I had know idea what the two of them were getting at but seconds later Headmistress stood in front of the Great Hall.

"Attention!" she said. Everyone one fell silent except for a couple of Slytherins.

"It is almost time for Christmas and this year without the trouble of a Tri-Wizard Tournament we will be having a Yule Ball." she announced.

A great eruption of gleeful whispering came from all around the hall.

"But-." she said as the hall fell silent once more.

"This will be a fourth year and up event and all younger students or students not attending the ball must leave Hogwarts for Christmas." Headmistress said.

Now angry remarks were being made from all of the younger students and even happier remarks from the older students were being made.

"More information will be announced when the Yule Ball draws closer to it's date which is Christmas day. That is all enjoy your feast." she said.

I looked over at Allison and Cassie who were squealing with excitement. Rose and Tammy looked at me with smiling faces.

"You should go with Scorpius." I told Rose.

"You think?." Rose said with a grin.

"Duh he is your boyfriend!" I said.

Rose and Scorpius have been best friends since the first day of Hogwarts. Last year the two of them finally started going out and couldn't be happier even though he was Slytherin and she was Gryffindor. It was the scandal of last year and people actually had fights on whether or not they would survive the year or break up. It was more popular than the Quibbler.

"So this was the big news?." I asked Allison and Cassie.

"Yes and we know who you should go with." Cassie said happily.

"Really? Who?" I ask sarcastically.

"Lorcan!" Allison and Cassie squealed in unison.

"Lorcan? My friend Lorcan Lovegood? I ask almost choking on the chicken I had eaten.

"Why would you say that?" I ask them.

"Seriously? It is so obvious you like each other." Allison says.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Alli." I said to her.

I spent the rest of the night listening to Allison and Cassie talk about the Yule Ball. They talked about the guys they should go with and the dresses they were gonna get at Magic Looks the new store in Hogsmeade. But all night long I pondered the idea of going to the ball with Lorcan. I mean I don't like him any more than a friend and he feels the same way about me. I hope. But what if he does ask me to the ball? Ugh! I am being like my father and thinking way to much about my feelings with others. I laid in my bed and after a while got some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL DON'T OWN BLAH BLAH BLAH. OH AND IN THIS STORY STUDENTS HAVE WEEKENDS CAUSE I DON'T KNOW IF THEY DID IN THE BOOKS.**

*Hogwarts Library*

*Lily's POV*

I sat next to Lysander in the library. Lorcan sat across from me and Hugo across from Lysander. No one was in here because it was and early Saturday morning and most kids didn't go to the Library on the two days of the week that didn't involve lessons. But it was a great day for Quidditch practice and catching up on work with friends. In my case the four of us were "working" on homework in the library.

"So what about last nights news?" Hugo asked eagerly.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to know if you were planning on going." Hugo asked.

"Ya probably but alone unless someone asks me." I told him.

"Someone will ask you Lily don't worry." Lysander said smiling at me.

"It's my brother, Hugo and I who have to worry." Lysander said.

"Oh ya? Why is that?" I ask in a sarcastic tone.

I know they will have no trouble finding dates. Hugo is tall with brown eyes and brownish and reddish hair and almost no freckles. Plus he is really is Keeper on the Quidditch team and is co-captain. Lysander is a little shorter than Hugo has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He is smart and funny for a Ravenclaw. And Lorcan is taller than Lysander has dirty blonde hair blue eyes and is smart,sweet and like his mom doesn't care what people think of him. That is one of his best qualities, not caring what people think of him.

"Because we are the people that actually have to ask people." Lysander said in a smug tone.

"Well we have to worry about getting asked." I laugh.

"That is what I have been trying to tell you!" Lysander yells in an exasperated tone while laughing.

Now Hugo and Lorcan were laughing too. The four of us laughed until all of our sides hurt and we couldn't breathe. Finally when we were all settled down and the library was silent again Lorcan spoke.

"Lysander is right Lils." he said quietly.

"Someone will ask you, your to pretty not to be asked."

I looked at him straight in the eye. He said I was pretty. Sure people said I look good with my green eyes and brownish and reddish hair but those are usually my cousins and former boyfriends. But Lorcan has never called me pretty. Hugo has cause he is my cousin and Lysander as a self-esteem booster usually followed by a joke. But Lorcan doesn't usually joke. It took me a while to realize I had been staring for about three minutes.

"Earth to Lily." Hugo said, waving a hand in my face.

"Ya Hugo?" I said dazed.

"You alright? You look pale." he asks in a rare concerned tone.

"Uh ya. Ya I'm fine." I respond.

"Okay." he says even though he doesn't believe me.

"Hey guys I got to go to practice anyone want to come?" Hugo asked after a few minutes.

"Ya I'll go with you." Lysander said getting up.

Hugo and Lysander left the room and now it was just me and Lorcan. Why am I so worried? I have been left alone with Lorcan before and it has never been weird.

"You wanna go do something?" Lorcan asked?

"Sure like what?" I ask him.

"I wanna see Hagrid, heard that he has Hippogriffs from Terence Gobblestone in Hufflepuff." Lorcan said excitedly.

"Sure that seems cool." I said.

The two of us stood up and started walking to Hagrid's house.

"My dad rode a hippogriff in third year. Some bird named Buckbeak." I told Lorcan.

"Buckbeak?" Lorcan laughed.

"Ya and then Scorpius's father got and injury and then they decided that hippogriffs were to advanced for third years." I explained.

"Oh ya Professor Longbottom was telling us about that one time." Lorcan said smiling.

"Going on about how Scorpius's father was yelling 'I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!'." Lorcan laughed.

Lorcan and I laughed all the way to Hagrid's house. I knocked on the door and a very happy Hagrid answered.

"Why 'ello Lily and and Lorcan!" he said.

"Hello Hagrid may we come in?" Lorcan asked.

"Of course of course." he said stepping aside.

Lorcan and I stepped and took a seat at Hagrid's table as he poured us some tea. I politely took a small sip and swallowed with all my might. I have always had a disliking for tea along with my mum.

"We heard you got hippogriffs Hagrid." Lorcan said.

"Right ye are Lorcan." Hagrid responded.

"But they are only babies and I 'ave to care for them first." Hagrid said.

"Oh." I said.

Lorcan and I stayed with Hagrid until we had to leave for dinner. The two of us walked up to the castle and in to the Great Hall. I sat next to Allison and Cassie like usual.

"So did Lorcan ask you?" Cassie asked as soon as I sat down.

"No Cassie he didn't. And he'll never so get that out of your head." I snap at her.

"Did anyone ask you guys?" I ask them.

"Not yet but we each figured out the top three guys we want to go with." Allison said enthusiastically.

"Oh ya. Who is it?" I ask.

"Well the top three guys I want to go with are Zane Towler, James Whitby or Tyler Shone." Allison said.

"And I want to go with Conner Douglass, David Rowlins or Hugo." Cassie said.

"Hugo!" I yell.

"Well he is sort of cute but he is number three on my list." Cassie explained while red in the face.

"Still it is weird." I say to her.

"So who do you want to go with?" Allison asks curiously.

"I don't know." I say.

"Well I heard that Robert Davies is going to ask you." Allison said in a hushed tone.

Roger Davies is a year above me and is a popular Gryffindor. He has short brown hair and blue eyes and is Captain of the Quidditch team. Any girl would give up magic to date him. Well except me and Rose of course. Even Slytherins want to date him.

"Maybe he will." I say.

"Well whoever does ask you may make Lorcan jealous." Cassie says.

"Why do you say that?" I ask her.

"Because I heard that he also wants to ask you." she says.


End file.
